utauevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Teto Kasane
The article Teto Kasane has been locked. Yanderei, administrator of UTAU Evolution wiki, has confirmed the authenticity of the current version of this page. Supplemental Information Hair color: Red (or pink) hair with drill locks on both sides. She also has an Ahoge (sticking up hair;cowlick). Headgear: Headphones Eye color: Blood red, and on some occasions Fuchsia or Dark Pink. Headphones: Purple headset with red illumination. Dress: Dark gray outfit with red or pink trimmings and highlights. See concept art for details. Also her side chain is fastened inside her skirt. Some depictions describe this chain as her "tail" and sometimes move on its own volition. Nationality/Race: Chimera, the hybrid of human and bat in her case, and by human standpoint Japanese. Favorite phrase: Kimi wa jitsu ni baka dana (君は実にばかだな; You are indeed stupid). This phrase was originally addressed to those who thought that Teto was a genuine Vocaloid in vip@2ch. Voice Configuration Teto is designed for Japanese language only. She does not have phonemes for other languages, though some can be improvised, but with rough results. Her voice data is written in Kana, so Western users must convert the filenames into Romaji first before using her. Some have tried to make her sing in other foreign languages such as English. Teto's voicebank has seen revisions; first, the original release, the second being teto-02, and a new version, teto-03 alpha. Ameya, the author of UTAU, is reportedly involved in the tuning of Teto's voicebank, and teto-03 alpha is seeing regular use due to the improved quality over the previous versions. However, it is still in Kana, but experiments for non-Japanese vocalizations has seen some better potential for English. Later, Kasane Teto's VB had gone onto her official site. Since that, two packages had been released: the "Tougou full, CV/VCV" and the "Tandoku lite, CV only" version. These two versions are seen updates regularly. Some appends are also available. They are 巻き舌音源 (trilling R consonant), 語尾息音源 (breath noise ending) and 囁き音源 (whisper voice). Usage Clause Teto Kasane has a governing policy imposed by the author in regards to usage of both the voicebank and the character. The English translation is provided by the author. Voicebank Here. Character Here. Popular Appearances Teto is immensely popular in Piapro, which is operated by Crypton Future Media. She is also featured in plenty of Vocaloid-related songs, despite the difference of platforms. # She appears in the Hatsune Mix manga by KEI. She is shown on two bottles of MEIKO's sake: one labeled "重音てと" (Kasane Teto) page found here , another labeled with her name in default Katakana, "重音テト" page found here ; she appears with Haku Yowane in another chapter. Combined with Defoko (Uta) and Momo, they are often referred to as "The 3 UTAU Girls." This is due to the fact that they were the first 3 UTAUloids to be publicly released. On October 10, 2011 Teto made the official appearance on Project DIVA. Piapro Piapro, which is operated by Crypton, now accepts Teto's illustrations. To clear up the issues related to copyright, users are encouraged to post the illustrations onto the site (need to create your account), and Piapro and TWIN DRILL, the official association of Teto, give approval to the NON-COMMERCIAL use of these creations automatically when uploaded. To utilize this arrangement, users need to link the posts to the main illustration here. The procedure is as follows: Click "創作ツリー" and a new window opens; paste the URL of the main illustration in the box "元になった作品のピアプロURLを追加して下さい。", then click "親作品を追加する". Information in this page is certified true and correct by Damesukekun, UTAU Wiki Sysop and a member of the Team Twindrill, Teto's production outfit. Changes may occur anytime without prior notice. If any further edit needed, leave your message on the talk page.